


Большой паук

by jsMirage



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Геллерт успешно собирал вокруг себя толпу слепых обожателей, которыми мог с легкостью манипулировать. Все люди рядом с ним превращались в глину, из которой можно вылепить что угодно.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 7





	Большой паук

***

Альбус слушал Кейти вполуха. Сознание перестало воспринимать их беседу где-то между рассказом о новой юбке Джессики, лучшей подруги его собеседницы, и предстоящей вечеринке у Блэков. Впрочем, вежливость Альбуса всегда брала верх, потому он обязательно слушал бы многочисленный треп Кейти, если бы не Геллерт Гриндевальд.

Этот ублюдок стоял напротив них вместе с Маргери, одной из первых красоток школы, и танцевал, нагло поглядывая своими разноцветными глазами в сторону Дамблдора. Сначала Альбус успешно игнорировал его и вполне смог бы делать это и дальше, если бы не одно «но». Геллерт начал неторопливо целовать Маргери, не сводя глаз с Альбуса. Это выглядело странно и жутко бесило, потому что наивная глупышка доверилась такому мерзавцу, как Гриндевальд. Потому что Дамблдора прожигала ревность. Потому что Геллерт использовал Маргери, чтобы разозлить Альбуса, что ему более чем удалось.

Разгневанный Дамблдор с горькой усмешкой подумал, что однажды и он был на месте Маргери. Геллерт успешно собирал вокруг себя толпу слепых обожателей, которыми мог с лёгкостью манипулировать. Все люди рядом с ним превращались в глину, из которой можно вылепить что угодно.

Просто у Альбуса хватило здравого смысла порвать с ним. Главное, чтобы у него нашлось достаточно сил держаться выбранной линии. Вот только гордость и влюблённость сражались в его сердце не на шутку, и он не был уверен в том, кто одержит победу.

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — игриво спросила Кейти, положив мягкую ладонь ему на плечо.

Альбус только в этот момент осознал, как близко она стоит, как тесно прижимается к нему, фактически предлагая себя.

— Прости, Кейти, я задумался, — ласково улыбаясь, ответил ей Дамблдор. — Сама понимаешь, итоговые тесты на носу.

— Ал, ты слишком много занимаешься. Тебе стоит иногда расслабляться, особенно когда ты на вечеринке, как сейчас.

— Я стараюсь, поверь, — искренне ответил он. — Пойду умоюсь прохладной водой, обычно мне это помогает выкинуть ненужные мысли из головы.

— Только возвращайся быстрее! — потребовала Кейти, нехотя отлепляясь от него.

— Я постараюсь, — улыбнулся Альбус и пошел к туалету.

Ему действительно следовало развеяться немного и остыть. Выкинуть из головы Геллерта и всё то, с чем больше не хотелось иметь ничего общего, но что так манило его до сих пор. 

Он зашёл в туалет, столкнувшись в дверях с целующейся парочкой. Пропустив их, Альбус протиснулся к раковине и включил холодную воду, подставляя ладони лодочкой. Он несколько раз умылся, чувствуя прилив бодрости, но не ощущая необходимой лёгкости мыслей или приятной пустоты в голове.

Альбус распустил свои рыжие волосы и, как мог, сунул голову в раковину. Надеясь, что ледяные струи лучше прочего прочистят ему мозги. А если не поможет… если не поможет, то он пойдёт и напьётся до беспамятства.

— Так и простудиться недолго, — послышался насмешливый голос в дверном проёме.

Альбус испуганно отпрянул от раковины, чувствуя, как неприятные, холодные капли стекают с длинных волос, забираясь под рубашку.

— Катись отсюда, — велел он, сверкая глазами.

Но Геллерт его не послушал. Вместо этого он вошёл в помещение и запер за собой дверь.

— Люблю, когда ты злишься, Ал. Твои глаза становятся такого ярко-зелёного цвета. Загляденье, — сообщил тот, улыбаясь и чуть склонив голову набок. 

— Зачем тебе всё это? Вокруг тебя и так вертится куча поклонников. Как девчонок, так и парней — выбирай любого. Только меня оставь в покое.

— Мне не нужны толпы. Мне не нужны другие. Я хочу тебя, — вкрадчиво сказал Геллерт, упиваясь своей властью, глядя своими необычными нахальными глазами. Потому что они оба знали, что он делает с Альбусом, как влияет на него. 

— Почему именно я? Тебе нравится ломать людей так, чтобы невозможно было их починить, а я ушёл пока ещё мог уйти. Поэтому ты не желаешь дать мне свободу? Чёртов эгоистичный садист!

Альбуса начало трясти — не то от холода и ледяной воды, которой пропиталась его рубашка и волосы, не то от близости Геллерта, который буквально сводил его с ума.

— Всё хорошо, Ал, успокойся, — мягко попросил Гриндевальд, касаясь кончиками пальцев его щеки. — Ты же понимаешь, что не ушёл от меня? То были просто слова, они ничего не значат. Ты всё ещё реагируешь на меня, хочешь меня. Ты уже сломался, Ал, и если бы мне нужно было только это, то всё было бы сделано.

Дамблдор ушёл от прикосновения желанной руки, сделав несколько шагов к стене, но Геллерт поймал его, притягивая к себе и обнимая со спины, будто желая согреть, но вместе с тем разворачивая лицом к зеркалу.

— Посмотри на себя, ты выглядишь жалко. 

Альбус взглянул на своё отражение: слипшиеся, спутанные волосы потускнели, глаза казались безумными и затравленными, намокшая рубашка придавала ему вид какого-то бездомного.

Он обернулся и заглянул Геллерту в глаза.

— Я выгляжу жалко, — согласился он. — Тебе не нужен кто-то подобный.

— Нужен, Альбус. Мне нужен ты. Я хочу тебя. И чтобы никто, кроме меня не смел к тебе прикасаться. Ведь кто бы ни крутился вокруг, они не знают тебя так, как я. Кейти не примет тебя настоящего, никогда не поймет. Никто не поймет, Ал. Только я могу дать тебе то, в чем ты нуждаешься. 

Эти ядовитые слова сладким наркотиком пробирались под кожу, посылая россыпь искр. Даже сердечный ритм, казалось, отбивает эти фразы где-то глубоко в грудной клетке.  
И Альбус понимал, что принадлежит ему. Всё ещё принадлежит и будет принадлежать всегда. Один из многих, ничего не значащий для Гриндевальда. Такой же сломанный и влюблённый, как и все остальные. И он не смог разорвать этот порочный круг, как хотел. Потому что уже слишком поздно.

Геллерт Гриндевальд был сродни гигантскому пауку. Никто не мог выпутаться из его паутины, застревая в ней навсегда, позволяя тянуть из себя соки. До самой последней капли.

Альбус на мгновение отстранился, после чего уткнулся носом в изгиб его шеи, жадно вдыхая любимый аромат. Он не смог преодолеть эту ломку, не смог превозмочь свой недуг. Он пропал на веки.

— Всё хорошо, Ал, — обнимая его, произнес Геллерт. — Я не такое чудовище, каким ты меня представляешь.

В ответ Дамблдор только хмыкнул и тихо произнёс:

— Уже не важно.

Потому что он попал в его сети. Потому что не смог из них выбраться. Потому что Альбус принадлежал ему.


End file.
